russelfandomcom-20200213-history
NATIONAL TV RATINGS (SEPTEMBER 26, 2016 – MONDAY)
September 27, 2016 at 3:26 pm NOTES: #While IBC-13 programs dominate primetime and weekend viewership nationwide, the network now conquers daytime block as well. #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' still leads the list of the most watched programs in the country with a national TV rating of 39% versus FPJ’s Ang Probisnyano’s 39% versus Encantadia’s 24.4%. #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' managed to secure the third spot on the list as it scored a national TV rating of 24.7%, compared to their rival programs like You Light Up My Life and Alyas Robin Hood which only got 21.7% and 18.5%. #''APO Tanghali Na!'' is still the preferred noontime show of viewers with 22.5%, beating It’s Showtime with 17.1% Eat Bulaga! with only 12.7%. #The pilot episode of IBC-13’s afternoon high school drama High School Life premiered with a national TV rating of 20.8% or 5 points than ABS-CBN’s The Greatest Love with 13.8% and GMA’s Sa Piling Ni Nanay with 12.5%. #''Till I Met You'' kept its lead (15.8%) over its rival programs like Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? (13.1%) and the other one is Someone to Watch Over Me (11%). 'September 26, 2016 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 44.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 39.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.0% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.6% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.7% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 24.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 23.3% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 21.3% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) - 18.5% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.0% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 16.7% #''Till I Met You'' / Be My Lady (ABS-CBN) - 15.8% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: John Carter'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.0% #''The Greatest Love'' (ABS-CBM) - 13.8% #''Pinoy Big Brother Lucky 7 Mga Kwento ng Teen Housemates'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.3% #''Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?'' (IBC) - 13.1% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.7% #''Sa Piling Ni Nanay'' (GMA) - 12.5% #''Simplemente Maria'' (TreseBella) / Lara Laura (IBC) - 12.2% #''Someone to Watch Over Me'' (GMA) - 11.0% #''Fun House'' (IBC) - 10.8% #''Pinoy Big Brother Luck Season 7 Teen Edition'' (ABS-CBN) / Sinungaling Mong Pus''o (GMA) - 10.6% #''Pokemon Black And White: Adventures In Unova (GMA) - 10.0% #''Oh My Mama'' (GMA) - 9.5% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '26 September 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.8%) / Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (Replay) (1.0%) vs. “Reporter’s Notebook: Drug Lords (Replay) (1.7%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.7%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (5.5%) vs. Unang Hirit (5.4%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (3.7%) :Magandang Buhay (7.3%) vs. Doraemon (9.4%) / Pokemon Black And White Adventures In Unova (10.0%) / Bleach (9.0%) vs. The Enchong Dee Show (4.8%) / Kamen Rider Ghost (4.1%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: John Carter (15.0%) vs. H2O Just Add Water (7.5%) / Angel’s Revenge (7.1%) / Kapuso Movie Festival: Basement (8.0%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Beauty and the Beast (5.3%) :Be My Lady (15.8%) vs. Lara Laura (12.2%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show: Calle Siete (8.5%) :APO Tanghali Na! (22.5%) vs. It’s Showtime (17.1%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.7%) / Oh My Mama (9.5%) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (21.3%) vs. Doble Kara (18.0%) vs. Sinungaling Mong Puso (10.6%) :High School Life (20.8%) / High School King of Savvy (TreseBella) (8.5%) vs. The Greatest Love (13.8%) vs. Sa Piling Ni Nanay (12.5%) :Pinoy Big Brother Lucky 7: Mga Kwento Ng Teen Housemates (13.3%) / Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing (22.9%) vs. Wowowin (16.7%) vs. Fun House () / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (30.4%) :Express Balita (39.7%) vs. TV Patrol (35.6%) vs. 24 Oras (23.3%) vs. Aksyon (3.3%) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (44.8%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (39.0%) vs. Encantadia (24.4%) vs. 2016 Oppo PBA Governors’ Cup (Live) (5.9%) :Magpahanggang Wakas (24.7%) vs. You Light Up My Life (21.7%) vs. Alyas Robin Hood (18.5%) vs. Smallville (2.7%) :Till I Met You (15.8%) vs. Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? (13.1%) vs. Someone to Watch Over Me (11.0%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (12.2%) / Showbiz Unlimited (3.1%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7 Teen Edition (10.6%) vs. The Healer (5.5%) vs. Supernatural (1.9%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.0%) vs. Saksi (3.6%) vs. News Team 13 (2.3%) vs. Once Upon A Time (1.4%) :Bandila (2.7%) vs. Front Row: Out And Proud (2.3%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.4%) :Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (1.8%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.0%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.6%) / Shop Japan (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS